The Hound and the Hare
Synopsis Mary Must Decide Who She Can Trust When Prince Don Carlos of Spain visits France, Mary uncovers a dark secret he is hiding and enlists in Catherine to advise her on how to handle. When Gideon, the new ambassador from English court arrives, suspicions arise about what his true intentions are, while Bash’s pursuit of the mysterious killer comes to a head at Greer’s tavern. Plot As Reign Season 3 Episode 7 begins, Mary and Don Carlos discuss their courtship and the political ramifications of aligning Scotland with Spain. He suggests a game called "the hound and the hare" but she declines, inviting him to tea instead. While speaking with Catherine, Mary gets a message from her brother James. Elizabeth has pulled her troops out of Scotland as well. Catherine visits the privy council to find out when they will be ready to vote on her regency. Narcisse says they will vote when they're ready and she pushes them further. She convinces them to hold the vote on the following day. Narcisse follows her out of the chamber so they can negotiate the terms of his support. She promises him the position of Lord Chancellor if he votes in her favor. Mary meets England's new ambassador, Gideon Blackburn. Gideon and his man plan to stop Mary from becoming engaged to Don Carlos. He's hiding a secret and England plans to use it to keep the Spanish away from Scotland. Don Carlos tells Mary he plans to leave as soon as his effects have arrived from Austria. Bash and Delphine's relationship has progressed to one of intimate companionship, and he continues his search for the murderer in the village. He gets word of another death and visits the body. Delphine has a vision both of where the killer has been and where he will be going. Lola and Narcisse discuss Catherine's promise to make him Lord Chancellor should he help her win the regency. He accuses Lola of not trusting him to stay away from Catherine. Catherine berates Mary for not forcing Don Carlos to fall in love with her. Mary decides to store Don Carlos' luggage in the wine cellar without his knowledge so that she can look through it in order to decide whether to woo him. Delphine's senses lead her to Greer's tavern and Bash wonders if she might be the killer's next target. Bash suggests they close the tavern until the threat has passed. Greer and her girls decide to fight back. Mary finds Don Carlos walking the halls of the castle and offers to play the hound and the hare with him. She learns that in his version of the game, women are the pursuers. Bash brings his men into the tavern which means Greer and Leith are in the same room once again. While they ready to catch a killer, the women of court ready to chase men through the woods. Lola and Narcisse play the game, along with Catherine. Catherine's lover Christophe decides to enter the competition, despite its being a game for nobles. Narcisse spies Catherine and her lover. Mary hurts herself during the chase. Gideon finds her and sweeps her off her feet. Greer sits with Leith to talk to him while they wait for the killer to appear and sees a trinket from Princess Claude on his cloak. They discuss her happiness and whether or not she's happy. She says she's independent, and that's something like happiness. As dawn draws near, Bash and his men depart from the tavern, leaving Greer alone. She goes outside to return Leith's cloak and Delphine begins to feel the dark man. While Bash rescues Greer, the dark man attacks Delphine. Mary visits the wine cellar to have a look inside Don Carlos' luggage. He finds her and shows her what's inside. She doesn't believe she can marry him believing that their marriage wouldn't be the kind she wants. The privy council begins their vote but before it can continue a cardinal enters the room and says Francis was poisoned. Narcisse has himself named Regent. Catherine convinces Mary to try Don Carlos' request in order to secure Scotland since she will no longer be able to help. - TVFanatic Quotes Queen Mary: Is that it? Our courtship is over. Was I wrong in thinking it was going well? Queen Mary: No matter what you might think, I can’t just force men to fall in love with me. Gideon Blackburn: (After carrying Mary, before putting her down) Your light as a feather, I swear! Leith Bayard: My men will be stationed throughout the tavern, posing as customers. Whore: (Points at Leith) That customer's mine. Queen Catherine: If I cannot disprove these charges I will swing from a rope. Queen Mary: Are you wearing mink-lined boots? Queen Catherine: Well if I have to run I want to look good doing it. Greer: Love is never simple. Not that I'm any expert. Queen Catherine: It’s his skull , it cracked. He impaired it on the back of that thing. Queen Mary: We have to get help. Queen Catherine: Uhh it’s too late- He’s dead. You see Mary, we’ve broken the Prince of Spain, the wrath of his father will reign down upon us. Notes * King Francis, King Henry, King Philip, King Charles, James Stuart, Lady Kenna and Martin de Lambert are all mentioned but do not appear. * Don Carlos and Mary have a mutual attraction for one another, and both expected an engagement. * Don Carlos brought up the rumours of Queen Elizabeth being a man, that were started bt Amy Dudley. The Price * Leith Bayard reveals to Greer that he and Princess Claude have entered into a relationship. * Greer is revealed to be pregnant by an unknown man, presumably Martin de Lambert. * Don Carlos stated earlier he had been courting Archduchess Anna of Austria after leaving Queen Elizabeth's court weeks earlier. The Price * Mary Stuart suggested wedding Eric of Sweden and Frederick of Denmark both Crown Prince's and Kings respectively, as they had already asked for her hand. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 0 Trivia * The episode images and title were released on November 6, 2015. * The episode Synopsis was released on November 12, 2015. * Rachel Skarsten, Rose Williams and Charlie Carrick are all credited, but do not appear. Historical Notes * Historically, Don Carlos has a strange sexual fetish, however, it didn't occur until after his head injury. * Don Carlos didn't have his head injury for another 2 years in 1562 when he was 17. * Archduchess Anna of Austria was 32 years old in 1560, and had already married 14 years earlier with several children already. Don Carlos would have only been 15. * Eric XIV of Sweden would have been 27, to Mary, Queen of Scots' 18. He also only became King that year. * Eric XIV of Sweden who was considered attractive at the time, tried to court Queen Elizabeth for several yeas without success. He also did propose to Mary, Queen of Scots, but she also declined. He was declined by 3 other noble women, but eventually married in 1567 to his 'mistress'. * Frederick II of Denmark would have been 26 and became the king of Denmark and Norway only one year earlier. He also didn't marry for another 12 years. Gallery Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 1.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 2.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 3.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 4.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 5.jpg Promotional Images - The Hound and the Hare 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Delphine |- | Mark Ghanimé | colspan="2" | Don Carlos |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Blair Williams | colspan="2" | Cardinal Morel |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Morgan David Jones | colspan="2" | Jeffrey |- | Mathieu Bourassa | colspan="2" | Messenger |- | Riley Gilchrist | colspan="2" | Deputy |- | Eleni Nico | colspan="2" | Whore #1 |- | Camille Hollett-French | colspan="2" | Whore #2 |- Videos References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode